Multi-speed automatic transmissions having an operator interface for the selection of a desired forward speed ratio and vehicles incorporating such multi-speed automatic transmissions are known. Such transmissions permit an operator to override a first forward speed ratio selected by a transmission control circuit based on one or more operational characteristics related to the vehicle in favor of a second forward speed ratio. The selection of the second forward speed ratio may be undesired when considering fuel economy for the vehicle, component wear, and other factors.